Our results show that elastin is rubberlike above its glass point. This glass point depends strongly on its water content. Under physiological conditions with a water content of 40% it is in the rubbery region. At about 15% of water, however, it becomes brittle at the so-called glass point. We have shown that water is not unique in this ability to change the glass point. Furthermore, elastin is not the only polymer that displays this effect. The glass point of methoxycellulose is similarly affected by water. Also, the dielectric properties of methoxycellulose and water are similar. We have therefore strong evidence that elastin and methoxycellulose behave quite similarly. Since methoxycellulose is a strong polymer that can easily be purified, it might be a suitable candidate for an elastin substitute. In cooperation with Baylor College of Medicine we are studying the glass points of elastin in atherosclerotic coronary arteries. Sections of the media and intima of tissues with and without plaques are being compared. If any lipid binding occurs in elastin the glass point should be elevated. We are investigating if any differences occur in the glass points of these samples and we shall try to interpret the results in terms of changes in the molecular properties of elastin as plaques develop.